So Happy I Could Die
by Lexi1901
Summary: Things are about to change for Zoey Redbird- they'll never be the same. She doesn think she'll mind.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place sometime after Tempted, and what happened then will mostly be ignored, as it's not of much importance (well, now).

Zoey walked down the sidewalk quickly, anxious to get back to her dorm, only meaning to go out for a quick Doritos and brown pop binge, but she'd still taken more time then she thought she would.

The street lamps were dull and flickered every minute or so, and her boots made loud clacking sounds, which made her jump every few feet. It was about 3 in the morning, unfortunately, and Zoey, despite her five affinities, and her vampyre strength, felt vulnerable and scared in such close proximity to dark, dirty alleyways full of goddess knows what.

She clutched the white, plastic bag closer, continuing down the gum splattered sidewalk, eyes darting all over the street, hyper aware of anything, and everything in the street. She really should have brought Stark along, but she'd insisted on going out and doing it herself, and he'd not wanted much to deal with a temperamental Zoey. They- all her friends, that is- had been having themselves a party, to celebrate the beginning of their last year at the house of night. Well, for most of them.

Zoey had been planning on staying at the house of night for a few years simply as High Priestess and nothing else, more out of not knowing what she'd do after. The house of night felt like a second home to her after all these years, and though she'd been through things that would make anyone go insane- she didn't know what she'd do without the completely enjoyable chaos of her school.

Things had been relatively quiet since they'd defeated Kalona- she winced, because even still, she avoided even thinking his name- and everything had remained pretty normal, aside from some social dramas. Zoey, all in all, felt lucky that it'd all worked out in the end.

Suddenly, she rounded the last corner to her car- well, the school's- and almost passed the last dark corner, before she heard yelling.

Her eyes widened, and she stopped completely, her bags whooshing forward at the sudden stop. She peeked into the alley, unsure of what to do, or even of what was happening.

There was loud, obviously angry shouting- even if she didn't exactly know what language it was in. A little bit of dim light shown, so she could see better what was happening, and it shocked and revolted her to the core.

A tall, looming figure was screaming himself senseless at a tiny, helpless looking child-looking person, and was waving a beer bottle dangerously, and Zoey could see the small figure cringe and whimper, but stay relatively silent, even though they were seriously at risk.

"Hey, you! Stop it!" she screeched, feeling something turn in her stomach as the taller figure had, moments prior, brought his hand down on the smaller person's face with a large enough force to make a dull, smacking sound. She ran down the alley, dropping her bags before she reached them, blindly angry, feeling irrationally protective of the child.

The man whipped around to face her, face in a sneer, before leering at her, but Zoey was too far gone to register whatever he said-even if it had been English. She thrust her fist into his face on impulse, not having time to call any sort of affinity, even though she'd gotten much better at it through time.

He toppled back, looking utterly confused at some girl punching him, before leaning against the alley wall, seemingly passing out in a drunken haze.

Zoey, breathing hard, chest heaving, turned her gaze to the small, now quiet figure, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. A moment ago, she'd been just taking Doritos and pop to a party- now she'd made one of the biggest decisions of her life, whether she realized it or not.

The small figure turned to her, looking deathly scared still, and then Zoey realized it was not so much a small child- as a simply, very, very small girl only a few years younger than herself. She had huge, orb looking luminescent eyes, and snowy pale skin, which had a childlike perfection to it.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, after a moment, feeling dazed, mostly in response to the almost inhuman, godlike beauty of the girl before her. She was scarily skinny, Zoey noticed after barely half a second's inspection, pale, slender legs shown off in lace leggings. She was curled up into a small ball against the filthy, once-red brick of the wall, a big, red blotch against her cheek, with a purple undertone, a bruise already blooming. She had small cuts along her face, all fresh and red still, and to Zoey's shock, little pieces of glass in them.

"Never mind, stupid question," Zoey mumbled, holding out a hand to the girl tentatively, even though the girl nodded slowly, blinking.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice somewhat raspy, still sounding feathery, and incredibly frail. She took Zoey's hand, and got up.

She had on a very short black skirt, and long black boots, with a white coat with silvery fur trimmings along the hood. She was short and tiny, a good few inches shorter than even Zoey's unimpressive height.

She teetered unsteadily, before stumbling a few steps, and Zoey rushed to steady her, an arm around her incredibly narrow shoulders. Her knees gave out, and her eyes slid shut, low, warm breath of Zoey's neck.

Zoey felt a bony elbow through several layers of jacket, and picked up the girl, bridal style. She was almost unbelievably light, and even more beautiful in the moonlight, her hair shining the light. Her small, curving pink lips were slightly open, and Zoey smelt the barest hint of smoke on her breath.

Zoey's strength helped as she carried the girl out of the alley, even though she was almost sure she could have held the small girl before she'd been marked.

Zoey's mind was strangely peaceful, oddly serene, as she picked up the now crinkled bags, and walked the last few meters to the parking lot, a girl in her arms. Something, she didn't know what, simply said, _everything is okay. This is where you belong_, and Zoey couldn't disagree because she felt irrevocably tender towards the girl in her arms, and a subconscious part of her knew that her life would be indescribably better.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey stuffed her groceries in the trunk, and cleared the backseat and set the girl down, brushing long black strands of hair from her pale face. Zoey winced again at all the cuts, and the bruise, before extracting her phone from her purse, and biting her lip.

Who should she call? Her instincts said Stark, a given, but she wasn't sure he could handle the blood openly seeping from her wounds. Or-

And then her eyes widened, and she took the first, deep breath she had since she'd seen the girl.

A sweet, thick, hazy sort of smell was coming from the wounds, which she hadn't noticed before, as she had been focused on other things, but now, it seemed almost impossible that she would have missed it.

A few drops of blood ran down her cheeks, and the blood seemed a little darker than the average human's, and even though it had been a long while since Zoey had ever even thought about drinking another human's blood freshly, the smell was a lot better than she remembered.

Her eyes were nearing black, and she got closer to the mysterious girl with blood that smelt sweeter than anything, blood or otherwise, she'd ever seen. The girl's breathing had evened out now, her chest falling and rising steadily, and her face looked still worried, but at peace.

Zoey inhaled, as her breathing hitched, and she felt her nature control her, drawing closer and closer to the girl, almost cradling her small body.

Zoey's eyes were completely black as she sunk closer the girl's pale neck, feeling the veins rush blood through her body, and the steady beating of her heart. Zoey breathed the smell in deeply, lips almost at her neck.

Zoey was completely gone, any rational sense of thought had long disappeared, and her teeth slowly pierced the girl's neck, as she frowned in her sleep, briefly moving in Zoey's arms.

Zoey actually moaned as the sweet, rich taste of blood flowed from the girl's neck and onto her hungry tongue.

The girl's eyes opened and her large, innocent looking eyes widened, as she took in what was happening. Zoey almost stopped at the almost curious look in her eyes, but then she licked at the mark, and the girl let out a moan that must have been illegal, before falling limp in her arms.

The girl's breaths came in short little pants, staring at Zoey with dark eyes, seeming extremely surprised, but, strangely enough, not even the slightest bit angry.

Zoey's sense was coming back to her in small little bits, and almost had her pulling away, staring at the smaller girl with uncertain, apologetic eyes. "No," The younger girl shakes her head, wrapping skinny arms around Zoey, pulling her closer, until her pink lips are almost touching Zoey's ear, "More,"

Zoey shudders, the girl's breath is hot, and the trail of blood right before her is being offered. Zoey ducks down, licking up the cut, being careful not to close it, doing as some part of her is telling her. The girl makes a small, whimpering noise, "Please,"

And that's all it takes before Zoey is sucking at her neck with an intensity she never thought she had in her, as the pleasure makes her head swirl. She moans between breaths, watching the girl writhe under her begging and pleading for more.

"Oh, oh," the girl murmurs, pressing herself into Zoey, fingers clutching at her back, eyelids fluttering.

Zoey feels wild and like something has taken her over, completely devoured her, as if a secret part of her had just been awakened, and was deliriously eager to be free. Zoey loved the feel of the smaller girl up against her, every line of her body against Zoey's.

"Ugh," Zoey groans, her head spinning, slipping her jacket off, the girl under her nodding and moaning helplessly.

Zoey feels small fingers pushing her zipper down, and laps up the blood gratefully, her own hands shoving down the girl's skirt. Zoey tugs off the lacy leggings, as the other girl throws off her coat, desperate to get everything off.

Zoey can feel she's had enough blood, maybe even more than enough, but that doesn't make her want to stop. If anything, it leaves her hotter, because she knows that it's just going to get that much better.

Zoey kisses the girl, claiming her mouth finally, feeling her soft lips against hers, and wondering why in the hell she'd never done this before. The girl moans into the kiss, bunching the material of her shirt up as far as it can go.

Zoey sits them up properly, the girl sitting on the arm rest between the front seats, Zoey on the back chairs. Zoey pulls her shirt off, eyeing the pale skin, not even able to muster the slightest feeling of shyness, or weirdness. This feels completely natural, more so than she ever thought possible.

The girl's bra is lacy and black, moonlike pale skin shining in the light, and her hair is mussed, her eyes dark, lips swollen and puffy, and both their lips meet again, shoving off their remaining clothes as fast they can.

Zoey groans deep in her throat, as the girl begins to inch her fingers up her thigh, every line of their bodies touching, laying horizontally on the backseat, the world hot and sweaty. Zoey dips down, probing fingers at her dripping entrance, to latch onto the girl's hard pink nipple, sucking, as she moans and writhes under her, eyes flickering.

Zoey pushes two fingers in, warm, wet heat welcoming her, as the girl under cries out, nails digging into Zoey`s back, both lost in their actions and each other, that they do not notice a hand swinging open the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

**Now, tell me, how many readers have I lost, would you say? XD **

**Guess who interrupted the uh, *hem*, **_**activities, **_**taking place? A cookie goes to who gets it :)**


End file.
